I'm Sorry
by ChiLee23
Summary: Bisakah sebuah tangisan akan memutar balik waktu? Jika memang bisa, Renjun ingin memperbaiki semua kesalahan yang pernah ia lakukan kepada kesayangan-nya itu. Tetapi, pada akhirnya hanya 2 kata yang keluar dari bibirnya, " I'm Sorry" /RenNo/Noren Couple/RenjunxJeno/Slight!MarkNo/Warning!Angst


I'm Sorry

Genre :

Hurt, Angst!

Rated : T

Main Cast :

Huang Renjun

Lee Jeno

Zhong Chenle

Lee Mark

And other cast

Summary :

Bisakah sebuah tangisan akan memutar balik waktu? Jika memang bisa, Renjun ingin memperbaiki semua kesalahan yang pernah ia lakukan kepada kesayangan-nya itu. Tetapi, pada akhirnya hanya 2 kata yang keluar dari bibirnya, " I'm Sorry"

P.s : Kalo emang syedih, siapin ember yak yang besar heheheh just kidding.

.

.

.

\- Happy Reading -

Sakit

Itu lah yang Jeno rasakan sekarang. Rasa sakit yang telah ia rasakan beberapa kali karena lelaki yang sebenarnya adalah kekasihnya sudah sangat membuatnya kecewa.

Huang Renjun

Sebenarnya, sudah dari dulu Jeno memergokinya tengah bermesraan dengan adik kelas yang juga sebagai anak dari tetangganya. Zhong Chenle.

Awal niat ingin membuatkan Renjun minuman malah yang ia dapatkan setelah dari dapur adalah Renjun yang tengah berciuman dengan Chenle.

 _Sakit, kumohon hentikan ini_

Dengan pelan, Jeno kembali ke dapur membiarkan kedua lelaki itu menikmati _kemesraan_ mereka sendiri.

Jeno masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Menangis dalam diam

Ia mencaci maki dirinya sendiri. Ingin sekali Jeno menyumpahi lelaki bermarga Huang itu. Namun, rasanya sulit sekali.

Jeno tau, ia tak akan bisa membenci sosok tampan yang selalu menghancurkan hatinya. Salahkan dirinya yang masih mempertahankan lelaki _brengse_ k itu.

Setelah di rasanya Chenle dan Renjun pergi dari rumahnya. Ia menelpon seseorang yang di percayanya, yang selalu membuat dirinya tenang.

" _Hyung,_ hikss..."

 _" Yak! Jeno-ah! What's wrong?"_

" Bisakah kau datang ke rumah?"

 _" Ok.. Tunggu sebentar, aku dalam perjalanan ke sana"_

" Baiklah _hyung._ Hati-hati di jalan"

Jeno memutuskan panggilannya. Suara tangisan yang ia tahan sedari tadi mulai terdengar. Ia memikirkan segala yang telah Renjun perbuat selama ini padanya.

 _Palsu_

Semua itu hanyalah karangan belaka dari seorang Huang Renjun padanya. _Godaan yang basi_ dengan mudahnya Jeno terpengaruh karena Renjun.

 _Cinta memang membuat gila_

 **CKLEK!**

Jeno mendengar suara pintu kamarnya di buka. Tanpa perlu ia lihat, Jeno sudah tau siapa yang membuka pintu kamarnya.

 **Greb!**

Mark memeluknya. Memeluk dengan erat seolah membagi ketenangan yang ia punya. Suara rendah Mark membisiki kata - kata yang membuat Jeno nyaman.

" _It's Okay, just forget it"_

Jeno menggeleng dalam pelukan Mark, masih dengan isakan tangisnya. Membuat hati Mark juga merasakan apa yang Jeno rasakan.

" Mereka berciuman, _hyung_ "

Mark menatap Jeno dengan iba. Jujur, Jeno sudah terlalu banyak tersakiti, entah itu secara fisik atau batin. Ayah Jeno sering memukulinya sebagai bahan pelampiasan karena kalah Judi. Ibunya tak pernah menganggap Jeno anaknya karena Jeno adalah anak dari seseorang pernah memperkosa ibunya. Kakak Jeno, Lee Taeyong telah meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu karena pendarahan hebat setelah di tusuk oleh Ayahnya oleh botol kaca.

Taeyong adalah kakak yang sangat di sayangi Jeno. Hanya Taeyong lah yang mengerti dirinya -setelah Mark-

Mark adalah sahabat yang sangat berarti bagi Jeno. Di sekolah, ia selalu di _bully_. Bukan karena ia anak yang pendiam atau yang lainnya, karena satu sekolah sudah tau bahwa ia adalah anak 'haram'.

" Mengapa aku tak bisa membenci dirinya, _hyung_ "

" Aku tak tahan lagi, _hyung_ "

" Buat apa aku di lahirkan jika pada akhirnya sering tersakiti?"

Mark hanya bisa mendengarkan keluh kesal Jeno. Membiarkan lelaki yang lebih muda itu mengeluarkan segalanya.

" Ingin mati saja rasanya" Mark makin mempererat pelukannya.

" Jangan berkata seperti itu, Jeno- _ah_ " Ucap Mark

" Jika kau tiada, bagaimana denganku?" Lanjutnya.

Jeno sadar, ia terlalu jatuh dalam keterpurukkannya. Sampai tidak peduli lagi dengan orang yang selalu ada di sisinya.

" _Mianhae, hyung "_ Jeno makin terisak. Ia merasa salah.

" Tidak apa. Aku akan selalu ada di sini, memelukmu dengan erat agar kau tenang" Bisikan Mark selalu membuat Jeno tenang dan merasa lega.

" Terimakasih, _hyung_ "

" Aku ingin kita putus"

Satu kalimat yang selalu ingin Jeno katakan sejak dulu. Lelaki di depannya membulatkan mata tak percaya, Renjun.

" A-apa maksudmu?" Jeno dapat melihat mata Renjun yang membulat kaget.

" _We're over_ " Jeno berdiri dari tempat duduknya hendak keluar dari Cafe. Ya, mereka berada di sebuah Cafe.

Renjun terdiam sebentar, " Jangan pergi" lirihnya

" _I can't_ ... Kau selalu menyakitiku, dan kini aku membalasnya" Satu lagi kata-kata yang selalu Jeno tahan.

" Kau boleh memukul atau menamparku, tapi aku mohon jangan katakan itu. Berikanlah aku kesempatan" Renjun ikut berdiri.

" Maaf, Ren... Tetapi, aku tak bisa"

" Telah banyak kesempatan yang ku beri padamu, tapi kau lagi - lagi mempermainkanku. Aku juga punya batas kesabaran, Ren " Lanjut Jeno, tanpa ia sadari kedua matanya telah mengeluarkan air mata.

" Kumohon, sekali lagi. Berilah aku kesempatan" Renjun memegang bahu Jeno

" Terima sajalah takdir ini, Ren " Perlahan tetapi pasti, Jeno dengan berat hati melepaskan tangan Renjun yang memegang erat bahunya.

Kemudian, Jeno melangkah pergi ingin keluar dari Cafe yang telah menjadi saksi bisu mereka.

 _ **Sret**_

Namun, langkahnya terhenti ketika sebuah tangan besar memeluknya dari belakang. Itu Renjun, kepalanya ia taruh di bahu Jeno.

" Katakan sebuah alasan mengapa kau ingin kita putus " Bisik Renjun lemah seakan kehilangan semangat hidup.

" Tak bisakah kau mengingat - ingat selama kita berpacaran? Kau menyakitiku! Dan bahkan lebih parah kau mencium adik kelas di rumahku! Tak bisakah kau berpikir?" Jeno membalikkan badannya. Air matanya sudah mengalir dengan deras.

" _I'm sorry_ " Renjun menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Jeno.

Jeno sudah menantikan ini dengan lama. Semenjak awal ia berpacaran dengan Renjun, tak pernah ia mendapatkan ciuman dari sang kekasih atau sekarang sudah menjadi _ex-boyfriend_ nya. Sebuah pelukan hangat saja tidak.

Hanya sekedar menempelkan bibir, tidak ada nafsu.

Untuk sesaat, mereka terdiam. "Kuharap kau bahagia dengan penggantiku " Ucap Jeno dan kali ini ia benar - benar keluar dari Cafe.

Meninggalkan seorang Renjun yang sedari tadi menahan air matanya dan menyesalkan semua perbuatan yang telah ia lakukan pada Jeno.

 _ **Tes!**_

Air mata itu jatuh, Renjun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Tak peduli ia dengan tatapan aneh dari orang - orang yang berada di sana. Yang ia perlukan adalah Jeno, memeluknya dengan erat dan melumat bibirnya. Ia juga terlalu bodoh, tidak pernah mengasih kenangan yang terindah semenjak mereka pacaran. Sebuah ciuman saja tidak.

" _I'm sorry. Please, comeback. Lee Jeno_ "

Di lain tempat. Atau lebih tepatnya di rumah Jeno, ia menangis dengan sekencang - kencangnya. Masa bodoh dengan tetangganya yang akan memarahinya.

Mark juga ada di rumah Jeno, tetapi ia membiarkan Jeno 'menikmati' waktu sendirinya itu.

Jika terhitung, sudah tiga puluh menit lebih Jeno menangis. Tentu saja Mark cemas. Jeno tak pernah bersedih lama - lama sekalipun itu masalah keluarganya. Ia itu anak yang kuat.

Mark 'menyoraki' Renjun, karena anak itu benar - benar telah membuat Jeno menderita lebih dalam.

" Jen, bisakah aku masuk? " Ucap Mark yang ia yakin bisa di dengar oleh Jeno di dalam kamar.

Jeno tak menjawab. Ia lebih memilih membuka pintu kamarnya dan memeluk Mark.

" Aku yang salah, _hyun_ _g_ "

" _Hush..._ Kau tak salah apa - apa. Semuanya sudah lewat, anggap saja itu kenangan buruk yang harus kau lupakan secepatnya" Mark mengelus rambut Jeno

Jeno hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan mulai menyamankan diri di pelukan Mark.

" _Be mine,_ Jeno?" Bisik Mark.

 **\- The End -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Siapa tuh yg buat? Hah?! Kok gantung gitu? *Ditabok* hehehehe, abisnya aku gak tau harus ngebuat gimana, makanya aku bikin renno berpisah dan markno bersatu. Terinspirasi abis nonton film syedih banget sumpah. Biar mempersingkat**

 **Mau review?**


End file.
